


The Altar

by Ferritin4



Series: The Woman in Blue [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Origin Stories, Priests, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferritin4/pseuds/Ferritin4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A wolf can live on rocks alone</em>, his grandmother used to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Altar

—

There was blood on the wall. There was blood in the dish at the altar.

The altar was for Sasha, and the blood was for him, too.

The chains were for Sasha, and the shackles that bound him. Their words were all for Sasha, stinking black tar from the mouths of humans who wanted power, power and magic and death. They wanted it from Sasha, and they wanted it from him the hard way.

—

Sasha was in the library for forty days and forty nights without water or food.

It is hard to kill a werewolf.

A werewolf will drink water and he will drink blood; he will chew dry grass and old bones to live. _A wolf can live on rocks alone_ , his grandmother used to say.

Nicklas was in the library for eighty long minutes, draped in black cloth and no priest of these unholy rites, and he was lying on the floor with the blood spilling from his veins by the end of them.

Sasha was in the library for forty days and forty nights without water or food, and Nicklas’s was the only blood that had ever made him sick.

—

 _A wolf can live on rocks alone_ , his grandmother used to say, _but it takes love to feed a man_.

—


End file.
